


Kinktober Day 9 - Bondage

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: This story features an original Khajiit lady named La'nara and an unnamed random guard. La'nara is a prisoner if that makes you uncomfortable, and could potentially be read as non-consensual.Titfucking | Sthenolgania (Strength/Muscles)| Bondage |Lingerie





	Kinktober Day 9 - Bondage

La’nara can feel the excitement in her nether regions and it makes her fur stand on edge. She should be scared, since she is in a prison cell, and has her hands tied in front of her.

She isn’t sure why they didn’t untie her this time since they usually untied her once she was in the cell, but she wasn’t complaining. She liked being tied up. 

She maneuvers herself, trying to rub her crotch against the cloth of her prison uniform. She hears jingling and sees a guard in front of the cell. She uses her promiscuous voice to say lowly, “Hey, you, why don’t you help a lady out?”

“You are no lady. You are a petty Khajiit thief.”

“Why don’t you help me as a female and not as a prisoner. You can even hold the big sword to my neck if you like.”

He glances around. “Don’t tell anyone,” he says as he unlocks the door. She smiles as he takes his sword out. He holds the sword towards her, ready for her to try and overpower him. She makes a small whine. “Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Yes.”

He grabs the pants of the prison uniform and slides them down, revealing more of her. He puts a tentative hand out and tries to find her crotch. She uses her little arm movement to guide his hand and he feels shocked as he gets past the fur and touches wet skin. 

He looks a little on the younger side, closer to 15 than to 20, and this might be the first time he’s touched a vagina. She smirks and decides to play it up for him, moaning the fake way Lifts-Her-Tail in “The Lusty Argonian Maid” might, small and innocent-sounding.

The guard looks a little shocked but continues to insert his fingers. She can’t imagine she’ll get off quickly with such an inexperienced man, but it’s better than sitting here horny until someone unties her and she can escape or until she dies in this cell.

He starts to thrust his fingers in and out and she plays it up, even more, letting out mewls and setting her head on his shoulder. He jumps as she does this like she can do more than just bite him with her hands tied. 

Despite his inexperience, she can quickly feel her orgasm coming nearer. She whimpers and whispers little things in the guard’s ear and at one point she looks down and sees a bulge under his tunic. He speeds up, obviously spurred on by her noises. 

She gives an actual moan, deep and close to that of a purr of a regular cat, startling the guard. His eyes widen even more as he removed his fingers and liquid drips out of her. He stands up and takes a step back. 

She glances up at him, then down to his crotch. He follows his gaze. “Do you want some help?”

He swallows. Makes a face as he clearly thinks about it. “Yes,” he says picking up his sword and cutting her ropes. She gestures with her hand, and he comes closer, sitting in front of her. She pulls up his tunic and pulls his pants down, moving her palm up and down his length. She uses her other hand to push his head into her breasts, letting the boy experience one good thing in his life. 

While he’s distracted, she slowly grabs his sword, holding it tightly in her right hand. She lets go of his length and he looks surprised. “Wha-“ She grabs the back of his head by the hair and yanks back. He shouts. She brings the sword up and slits his throat. He makes a gurgling noise as she stands up.

She pulls her pants up and grabs his sword’s sheath. She sheaths the sword and looks down at him. She also grabs his key ring. “Thanks for the good time, boy.” She gives him a wink and sneaks out of the cell before any guard comes, unlocking every cell on her way out, leading a ragtag party of prisoners out of the prison.


End file.
